The present invention relates to improvements in control panels for electrical appliances. Another aspect of this invention relates to a new and improved control panel structure providing easy access to the components thereof for the purpose of servicing. A further aspect of the present invention relates to an improved control panel for an electrical appliance which is safe to service. An even further aspect of the present invention relates to an improved control panel which insures proper fusing.
In the design of appliances, such as electrical ovens, it has been a common practice to provide a control panel on the oven having the various control switches, indicators, and timing devices mounted thereon. In addition, circuitry associated with these components for controlling the operation of these ovens is conventionally mounted behind the control panel on a chassis. Access to and servicing of these components is conventionally accomplished by removing the control panel or the complete oven to expose the components mounted therebehind. In some instances, due to the size and weight of the oven such as a double oven, two individuals are required to remove the oven for the purpose of servicing.
Although these conventional ovens served their purpose, a need to improve the oven from the standpoint of serviceability exists. In addition, due to increased costs for labor involved in servicing ovens, an oven which can be quickly and efficiently serviced has become highly desirable.
The components in the control circuitry of an electrical oven carry currents which are of a dangerous magnitude. Thus, it is desirable to provide a control panel which is safe to service and minimizes the danger to an individual during servicing. In some situations, ovens are incorrectly installed. At times, this incorrect installation involves the improper fusing of an oven, creating a dangerous situation. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an oven which eliminates this danger.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an improved oven has a control panel which slides horizontally away from the oven and which rotates about a horizontal axis to provide access to the components therebehind.
The present invention also contemplates the use of an interrupter switch to automatically remove power from the panel when the panel is moved to the service position.
The present invention further provides an integrally mounted fuse block on the unit which is wired in series with the controls of the unit and which insures proper fusing.
More particularly, the present invention provides a control panel for an electric oven or range mounted on slides allowing the panel to slide away from a flush-mounted position. Slide limits are provided to limit the travel of the panel in a horizontal direction. Pivots are provided on the slides to allow the panel to rotate about a horizontal axis and component shelves are provided on the rear of the panel to carry the components associated with the panel to provide easy access to these components. A position-sensing switch is mounted at the rear of the oven and senses movement of the panel from the closed position to disconnect power from the panel when the panel is moved to the service position. An integral fuse box is provided on the oven to insure proper fusing of the unit.